


A Tale from The Wild East

by OverMaster



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Elseworlds, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMaster/pseuds/OverMaster
Summary: A Puella Magi Madoka Magica Alternate World Story.





	A Tale from The Wild East

_Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ is a production and the intellectual property of SHAFT Studios.

* * *

**A Tale from The Wild East**.

* * *

Mad Dog Kaname, A. Kenny Homura, Mickey Sayaka, Kid Oko Sakura and Tom Moe Mami were the toughest, most dreaded band of gunmen in the Wild East. They all had death sentences on their heads, and yet crossing paths with them would invariably mean death for you, not them.

These mean hombres wrecked havoc and imposed terror all over the Badlands, and so feared they were, nobody would dare to mock their girly sounding names, for they had their ways of learning, and invariably, they never would like that. They rode across the plains and deserts vexing the law and leaving a trail of corpses with their heads tilted back on their wake. Nobody was more macho, more fearsome, more lethal than these desperados, brothers in arms to the bitter end.

Mami was the best gunslinger ever seen in the East. Homura was Kaname's utterly loyal, but otherwise coldhearted, right hand man, likely to wipe you and your whole family off if you merely implied anything about his relationship with the leader of the gang. Sakura was a quick witted, sharp tongued street rat with a tragic past and an insatiable appetite for warm meals, booze and loose women alike. Sayaka… well, bastard was fucked up in the head even when compared to his fellow outlaws. And Kaname held the band together with an iron fist and a crooked grin.

Yet even these soulless bandidos eventually would meet their match, after the Governor had enough of their reign of terror and sent the fabled Colonel Hitomi, with several of his best men, to hunt and kill the Mad Dog gang no matter the price. There was this young music teacher in this town, you'll see, a lovely but distant lady with a melancholic soul who played the violin. Mickey Sayaka was madly in love with this fragile, ethereal creature of beauty, and using her as bait, Colonel Hitomi astutely lured the Mad Dog gang to an ambush in Shaft Canyon.

Now Mickey Sayaka was deadly wounded on the floor of the small cabin where the gunfighters had holed themselves, surrounded by the troops. They were holding their own yet, but they all knew it would be only a matter of time before they were completely overwhelmed by superior firepower, their own powder already running short, Sayaka's life slowly ebbing away.

Kid Oko was once again cursing the existence of God, a custom from his traumatic childhood, when something was delivered as an answer to his blasphemy. It just appeared when nobody was looking, sitting on the empty keg of beer, flailing its long, fluffy white tail in slow wide circles. Its eyes were red as rubies, or perhaps like the flames of Hades itself. Mad Dog chuckled in grisly amusement as soon as he laid eyes on it, but Homura, taking an instinctive dislike of the creature, quickly shot it through the head.

Just as Sakura growled at Homura for wasting a perfectly good bullet that way, the small white creature rose from the pool of its blood, head snapping aside, eyes eerily fixed on the men, never blinking. The thing spoke, never opening its tiny cute mouth, and the voice was soft like velvet, sweet and childlike.

_Make a Contract with me_.

This thing offered Mad Dog and his men untold power, the chance to literally do anything they wanted. For these godless renegades at the brink of a violent demise, the choice was clear, there was nothing to lose in their minds, and they readily accepted, especially the agonizing Sayaka, who just wanted to live and be reunited with his sweet Kyo-chan. "Damn you, man, the bitch betrayed you, get it already!" Kid Oko spat at him, but nonetheless all five men eagerly accepted the deal from this strange looking critter, figuring it was all or nothing, now…

The creature seemed to faintly smile for a split second before saying, never actually speaking the words aloud, _It is done_.

The Mad Dog gang was never seen again, after that. Colonel Hitomi soon heard girlish screams coming from the cabin and then five gunshots, and when he and his braves stormed the wooden shack, they found the last few victims of the brutes' wave of terror. Five little girls, perfect things of beauty, were shot across the dirty floor, their killers nowhere to be found. Just vanished as if Hell itself had claimed them away. Oddest of all, they'd seen fit to place their guns in the young women's hands before disappearing, so it looked as if they had shot each other instead.

There was an inquiry on the strange circumstances of this case, but soon enough Colonel Hitomi was commended on his attempt and delegated elsewhere, taking his new wife Kyo-chan away with him. They had several children and he eventually rose to Governor, and the Mad Dog gang was never even heard of again. The natives say their spirits sometimes roam the deserts at night, in deceivingly beautiful and innocent forms that then morph into hideous beasts that devour wayward travelers, but these myths slowly disappear in the present day, along so many other tales from the past.

* * *

**_The End_ _._ **


End file.
